The overall objective of this renewal application is to continue to produce approximately 200 characterized baboons per year for biomedical research in this country. Four subspecies of baboons are included in this program. The primary breeding colony is Papio c. anubis with small breeding groups of Papio c. cynocephalus, Papio c. hamadryas and Papio c. papio. Studies on primate husbandry and medicine emphasizing the development of large scale cost effective techniques will continue. Baboons with unique characteristics will continue to be selected as models for biomedical research. The colony will continue to be managed from a genetic perspective using genetic markers and computer programs developed specifically for this purpose. Reproductive efficiency will be improved employing demographic and cost estimation methods that involve computer simulation. Growth and development data will continue to be collected in order to better define this animal model.